escuela de titanes
by jalele
Summary: veamos lo que pasa cuando los titanes ingresan a un reality que consiste en volver a la escuela pero dentro de la torre...estupido summary...mucho humor
1. Default Chapter

**holas! Este fic es sobre un reality en que se metieron los titanes por una razón que no me quisieron contar… y en el que tienen que volver a la escuela! Pero en clases dentro de la torre. Veamos como va la convivencia en el salon de clases…**

**Primera clase**

**chico bestia: -- hola chicos...veo que también se levantaron temprano hoy para este estúpido reality...**

**raven: ¬¬ espero que nos paguen por hacer esto...la caja de ahorros esta prácticamente vacía y vender chicles en la calle no parece dar muchos frutos**

**starfire: hola amigos que suerte poder traer la escuela aqui en lugar de ir nosotros verdad? espero que llegue luego nuestro profesor, estoy ansiosa por saber quien es.**

**robin:sentado en su asiento casi dormido a mi no me gusta esto de la escuela...me trae malos recuerdos y mucho sueño --**

**cyborg:hasta el momento no había dicho nada y estaba a punto de dormirse en su asiento pero al escuchar "malos recuerdos" se despierta y pone atención ¬u¬ malos recuerdos Robin? Cómo es eso?**

**terra:azul en un rincón recordando cuando había traicionado a los titanes, sepan que eso le trae pésimos recuerdos y cuando se acuerda de las cosas malas que hizo se deprime, se pone azul y va a un rincón malos recuerdos? relacionado con las cosas malas que hice no?**

**robin: o.o no, la verdad son otro tipo de malos recuerdos..esta bien, se los contare:**

**'Como todos ustedes sabrán, yo no tengo superpoderes, y para poder estar a la altura de ustedes en la batalla uso las artes marciales, me tardé años en aprenderlas. Pero antes de ingresar a la academia de artes marciales estuve unos años en el colegio. Era el último de mi clase, no me interesaban en absoluto esas materias aburridas como matemáticas. Siempre me dormía en clase y casi no tenia amigos, ya que en ese colegio los grupos de niños eran muy cerrados y no dejaban a cualquiera jugar con ellos, además en recreo me dedicaba a ver maneras de escapar de ese colegio, ya que me parecía que ese no era el tipo de vida que buscaba. Pero los profesores golpeaban a los alumnos para castigarlos por romper las reglas y como me dormía seguido en clase o estaba distraído recibía palizas grandes muy a menudo. Por eso me inscribí en un curso de karate, y un día mientras uno de los profesores me estaba dando una paliza en la sala de castigos, se olvido de cerrar la puerta, pude darle un golpe que lo dejo un rato preocupado de otra cosa mientras escapaba. No fue fácil, pero lo logré y es por eso que ahora estoy aquí, si no hubiera escapado todavía estaría en ese odioso colegio.**

**todos: O.o wow Robin no sabíamos que tuvieras un pasado tan triste!**

**Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo más se abre a puerta y entra...**

**todos: HERMANO SANGRE?**

**el hermano sangre abre la boca pero antes de que alcance a decir algo Robin ya gritó "titanes, ataquen!" y los tiene a todos encima. Segundos después esta amarrado a una silla en una pieza oscura iluminada con una lámpara, de las típicas que usan en la tele para los interrogatorios.**

**cyborg: confiesa que es lo que venías a hacer aquí!**

**Raven: para mi vino a espiarnos pero no se dio cuenta de que estábamos en esa habitación**

**Terra: dinos que es lo que viniste a hacer aquí!**

**Robin: como es que no mando a uno de sus alumnos a espiarnos?**

**chico bestia: vamos confiesa estúpido censurado!**

**Hermano sangre (ahora h.s): YA VAN A DEJARME HABLAR O QUE!**

**Todos: encogidos en un rincón casi muertos del susto por el tremendo grito del hermano sangre**

**.sangre: quiero que me expliquen la razón de su ataque! T.T**

**robin: ..U como...es que no viniste para espiarnos?**

**h.sangre: -- no, la verdad me contrataron para hacer clases aquí en la torre...los que me contratan dijeron que ustedes no pondrían problemas por que yo viniera...**

**toods: que! Hacerles...clases...a quien?**

**h.sangre:a ustedes...pero me pagan bien $-$**

**terra: QUE! clases TUYAS! nooooooo por que a todos les da por llevarme al lado malo TOT**

**todos: o.o**

**h sangre: la verdad las clases son de matematicas, ciencias, etc.porque no me dejaron hacer clases acerca de lo que sé**

**chico bestia: ¬u¬ acerca de lo que sabes? tu no sabes nada!**

**h.sangre: ò.ó como que no se nada niño insolente mas respeto con tus mayores! lo que pasa es que quería ver si podía llenar sus grandes cabezotas vacías de algo que valga la pena como por ejemplo**

**robin:interrumpiéndolo por ejemplo como conquistar el mundo? típico tuyo**

**h.s: ó.ò rayos ya supo lo que iba a decir...bueno sugiero que me suelten y empecemos con la primera clase. Lo que veremos hoy es...**

**suena la alarma de los titanes (Robin: Titanes, al ataque!) y salen todos corriendo por la puerta dejándolo solo**

**h.s: u.u bueno creo que hoy se suspende la clase supongo...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**rato después**

**Productor del programa: bien, aprendiz, dame la hoja de lo que pasaron hoy en clase con el hermano sangre**

**Ayudante: ya le dije que no soy su aprendiz señor Slade! no es mi culpa que haya tenido que conseguir un trabajo luego de que los titanes lo derrotaran y perdiera sus poderes! ò¬ó**

**Productor/slade: bien, no me grites, es la costumbre...a ver la hoja entonces apren...digo ayudante**

**Ayudante:le pasa la hoja**

**hoja:**

**-bueno, me demore unos minutos en llegar, no encontraba la sala **

**- no puedo encontrar la sala! TOT**

**- UF, ya la encontré**

**-me amarraron a una silla y me empezaron a interrogar! y yo no les hice nada esta vez! T.T**

**-cuando iba a decir de que iba a ser la clase, ¡sonó la alarma y se fueron todos!**

**-se olvidaron de soltarme ToT**

**-pues ese fue mas o menos el resumen de lo que paso **

**-vengan a soltarmeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**slade: -- crees que debamos explicarles que la alarma suena al final de la clase y la usamos como campana?**

**ayudante: pues no lo se...**


	2. segunda clase

**Aquí va el segundo cap. Se que son muy cortos, pero es la idea para este fic. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran, de partida Terra estaría de vuelta… y de novia con BB.

* * *

**

**SEGUNDA CLASE**

**h.s: hola chicos! ñ.ñ**

**Todos: zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ...**

**h.s: .-.U alguien me explica lo que pasó?**

**Chico bestia: hablando apenas y casi dormido es que ayer, como recordaras, sonó la alarma de la torre...**

**Robin: igual que el chico bestia y como suena solamente cuando la ciudad es atacada...**

**Raven:así es, adivinaron, también casi dormida todos salimos rápidamente a ver que es lo que pasaba...ZZZZZZ**

**Cyborg: ya me aburrí de escribir lo mismo y aunque buscamos y revisamos todos los radares, no encontramos nada!**

**Terra:algo mas despierta que los otros pero con ojeras y como no rabiamos donde estaba el enemigo tuvimos que hacerlo a la antigua (o sea buscando manualmente --) y volvimos a la torre agotados y vencidos a las tres de la mañana, a la cama... aunque yo no daba mas de cansada no pude dormir, pensando que Slade podía estar de vuelta y controlarme de nuevo...con lagrimas en los ojos y yo no los quería traicionar otra vez! se pone a llorar desesperadamente en el hombro del chico bestia**

**Chico bestia: ya, ya, calma Terra...estoy aquí...¬ piensa: si! todavía me quiere!**

**Starfire:con ojeras aun mas profundas que las de Terra y como yo no podía dormir sabiendo que una muy querida amiga mía estaba triste y deprimida por una tristeza superior a sus fuerzas, fui a su habitación y me pase la noche ahí reconfortándola...**

**Robin: o sea, hablando en cristiano, no podías dormir porque el llanto se escuchaba hasta tu habitación y fuiste a consolarla?**

**Starfire: mas o menos n.n**

**h.s: pues tengo una noticia que darles chicos...la alarma sonó ayer por que la clase terminó, no porque hubiera habido algún ataque --U**

**todos:ya despiertos y furiosos qué? Y NO NOS LO HABIAS DICHO!**

**Raven: convertida en demonio TU...SABIAS...ESO...Y...NO...NOS...LO...DIJISTE! AAAAAAARRRRRGGGG! MORIRAS! empieza a atacarlo por toda la habitación**

**alarma: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

**Todos: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! salen corriendo otra vez y van todos a dormir menos raven que sigue persiguiendo a h.s

* * *

**

**Slade: a ver aprend...digo ayudant...digo como era tu nombre? .-.**

**Aprendiz/ayudante: me llamo CARLOS y mas respeto que soy el que te contrata...solo acepte este trabajo porque me gusta **

**slade: .-.U esta bien...entonces Carlos a ver la hoja**

**hoja:**

**-llegue muy feliz a la sala y...**

**-que paso? T¬T todos dormidos esto no es justo...ni siquiera he empezado con las clases**

**-ah asique esto les paso...que pena XD!**

**-raven me ataca! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**

**nota: supongo que este trabajo incluía cobertura del seguro se salud no?**

**slade: creo que mejor voy a conseguir la cobertura ahora o me demandara ..U**


	3. tercera clase

**TERCERA CLASE**

**h.s: entra muy feliz hola muchachos **

**Raven: ay, no...Este fracasado entró feliz a la clase, quizás que ridiculez nos quiere "enseñar"!>- **

**h.s: pues la verdad hoy no seré yo el que les hará las clases...el profesor de hoy será...**

**Todos: quien! Habla!**

**h.s: bueno...el productor del programa **

**todos: quién es el productor?**

**h.s: (sale corriendo dejando un camino de humo por donde paso)**

**Terra: me pregunto quien será el profesor**

**Profesor: hola muchachos...que gusto verlos de nuevo...**

**Robin: esa...voz...es...conocida...TITANES ATAQUEN!**

**todos al ver quien es el profesor empiezan a atacarlo con todo lo que encuentran a su alcance, especialmente Terra que repite "no, no, no" cada vez que le tira un terrón**

**Profesor: aaaaaaaagh ya déjenme! O así tratan a su nuevo profesor? Niños malcriados!**

**Todos: paralizados por la impresión de la palabra profesor O.o profesor!**

**Profesor: si, ¬¬ profesor, y profesor Slade para ustedes**

**Terra: yo creía que te habíamos derrotado, ahora me voy a vengar por todo lo que me hiciste a mi y a mis amigos!**

**Slade: asustado y tragando saliva glup...espera! Antes de que me ataques...perdí mis poderes y ya no tengo aliados, ya ni mascara tengo y estoy indefenso! ¬ **

**Todos: O.o**

**Chico bestia: pobre tipo, es más fracasado que el tipo que lee las noticias en el canal 2…**

**Slade: y supongo que no atacaras a alguien que no se puede defender, alguien con tan buen corazón como tu, no haría algo como eso no es cierto aprend...digo mi niñ...digo Terra? U**

**Terra: mírate como suplicas, nunca pensé que te vería caer tan bajo, me das vergüenza**

**Slade: piensa: si los distraigo a lo mejor se olvidan de atacarme am…bueno la clase de hoy es entrenamiento de batalla. cada uno practica con un compañero. A ver las parejas... bien Robin y Starfire, chico bestia y mi aprendi...digo Terra o y Cyborg y raven**

**Todos: forman las parejas y empiezan a entrenar. slade cada vez más traumado al ver que "misteriosamente" varios objetos pesados/cortopunzantes/peligrosos por alguna razón pasan volando extremadamente cerca de él por "error" mientras los jóvenes practican su lucha. **

**pasa un rato y suena la alarma/campana **

**Todos: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! salen corriendo**

* * *

**Slade: minutos mas tarde en su silla a ver la hoja Carlos?**

**Carlos: bien le pasa la hoja**

**Hoja:**

**-bien, saludé y me fui**

**-bueno, el siguiente profesor tiene que pasarle una hoja con lo que hizo el en clase**

**Slade: habría que ser un inútil para darme a mi mismo un informe de lo hecho en clases...que idiota es el hermano sangre!**


	4. el test

Unos minutos antes de la clase, en el pasillo…

Hermano sangre: y me puede explicar en qué consiste el test?

Desconocido: verá, unos cartones con unas manchas de tinta harán que cada uno, inconscientemente, nos diga cómo se ve en su subconsciente a sí mismo.

Hermano sangre: interesante…

* * *

Hermano sangre: hola, buenos días alumnos! Hoy van a tener una visita muy especial… y…que ha sido requerida por todos los profesores sin excepción ñ-n

Raven: esto suena mal

Cyborg: con quien nos van a traumar ahora!

Hermano sangre: bueno, les presento al…doctor Schufin

Chico bestia: doctor scufin? No estamos enfermos!

Dr. Schufin: hola, titanes. No se preocupen, no me llamaron porque estén enfermos… sólo quiero hacerles un pequeño diagnóstico a cada uno. Salgan todos de la habitación y yo los iré llamando.

(Salen todos)

(voz desde la habitación): que entre el chico bestia!

Terra: (susurrándole) suerte!

* * *

Chico bestia: (entrando y sentándose) hola doc

Dr. Schufin: hola…mira, este test que te voy a hacer es un examen que tienes que responder. Te voy a mostrar una mancha de tinta y tú me dices qué es lo que te parece su forma. (le muestra una)

Chico bestia: hmmm…(se queda mirándola muy pensativo un rato) hmmm…ya se! Tiene forma de mancha! n0n

Dr. Schufin: ñ.ñU bien, pero la próxima mancha intenta no responder eso, bien?

Chico bestia: (mirando la siguiente mancha) hm…tiene forma de un chico que fue traicionado causándole mucho daño pero que gracias a un hechizo pudo traer de vuelta a una persona que ama y ahora tiene un pequeño romance aunque está medio traumado por los profesores extraños y que no entiende las manchas de tinta y que intenta hacer reír a las personas pero no funciona… y esta mancha pequeña de acá parece un pajarito n.n

Dr. Schufin: .-.U vaya… bastante bien n.n ahora puedes salir y llamar a Cyborg?

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

Cyborg: (ya sentado en su silla y mirando las manchas) hm…veo un atleta corriendo…esa mancha pequeña es una valla con la que va a tropezar y se va a caer, y eso lo va a dejar con un daño tan grande que tendrán que ponerle una pierna robótica.

Dr. Schufin: bien n.n puedes llamar a…(revisa sus papeles) raven?

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

Raven: veo una chica que está siendo amenazada por un demonio negro. Ella se siente muy sola, y trata de encontrar un consuelo en sus amigos, ella sin embargo los siente un poco lejanos al saber que no puede mostrar sus emociones. Asi me veo yo, de acuerdo? Este test es más conocido que que el chico bestia es verde…

Dr. Schufin: o.oU oye, puedes llamar a Robin al salir?

* * *

Luego de mostrarle la tarjeta a Robin…

Robin: veo a una persona. Esta mancha es un signo de pregunta…y por aquí, cerca del signo, hay una máscara. Espera! Es la máscara de Slade! Así que otro profesor enemigo, eh? Tú estas del lado de Slade! Matanga! (Escenas violentas desde aquí hasta que lograron sacar a Robin de la habitación)

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

Dr. Schufin: (lleno de vendas y parches, y con un yeso en la mano) bien, Starfire, qué ves aquí?

Starfire: veo una mancha!

Dr. Schufin: ñ.ñU pero…qué forma tiene la mancha?

Starfire: esta tiene forma de la mancha que hay en el sofá, y esta de acá tiene la misma forma de una de las manchas que hay en ese globo azul con verde en que Robin ve los nombres de los países! n0n no se preocupe doctor yo me encargo de llamar a Terra! (sale de la habitación dejando perplejo al doctor)

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

Terra: esta mancha… parece más un símbolo que conozco. Es el ying-yang. Es un símbolo que representa que en todo el mal, hay siempre algo de bien, y que hasta en la mayor bondad hay un lado más oscuro… qué curioso, creo que me representa… u.u

Dr. Schufin: o.o vaya, qué respuesta más profunda… la más profunda hasta ahora.

* * *

Más minutos más tarde en la sala, el doctor le estaba dando los resultados a los titanes.

Dr. Schufin: bien…estos son los resultados.

-**en general**, ustedes sí que necesitan atención psicológica. De hecho, son los pacientes más necesitados que he visto en toda mi carrera de psicólogo.

-**El chico bestia**: está herido por un…este… asunto del pasado. Pero está comenzando a superarlo.

-**Cyborg**: medio traumado por…el atletismo en general y un accidente en especial

-**Raven**: tiene…serios problemas con su padre. No le hace muy bien ser retraída; aunque al parecer es la única opción. Le gustaría poder demostrarle más a sus amigos todo lo que siente.

-**Robin**: hay una gran pregunta en su vida, relacionada con Slade. Tiene que APRENDER A CONFIAR MÁS EN LAS PERSONAS O LAS PUEDE LLEGAR A HERIR SERIAMENTE ¬¬

-**Starfire**: no pude obtener un diagnóstico concreto… pero parece tener problemas con los pensamientos abstractos.

-**Terra**: intenta conseguir otra vez la confianza que una vez tuvo. Pero siente que mientras estaba del bando de Slade, aun le quedaba un lado bueno; por eso siente que debería haberse frenado. Y ahora que está de vuelta con lo que ella siente que es el verdadero bando bueno, ese cargo de conciencia y remordimiento la llevan a creer que aun en parte es "mala"; este caso es el más enredado que he visto.

* * *

Muchos minutos más en l oficina del productor…

Slade: ò.ó ese tal Schufin me hizo un test… el resultado fue "maniatico con toques de asesino, brutalmente agresivo pero sutilmente malvado"

Carlos: n.nU bien… sin comentarios. _Si no puedes decir nada amable, no digas nada_, decía mi abuelita.

* * *

**hola! espero que les haya gustado este chap... creo que necesitaban bastante la visita de un psicólogo como el doctor Schumer. si son tan amables, por favor apreten este pequeño botoncito de acá abajo que dice "go" y me dejan un review. no se tardan ni tres minutos y es lo que me motiva más a seguir escribiendo... **


End file.
